Terraria Guy vs Steve
SaikouTouhou= Terraria Guy vs Steve '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Terraria Guy form the Indie Video Games series Terraria and Steve form the indie Video Game Minecraft. Description Minecraft vs Terraria. Which survivor of they own worlds will survive a Death Battle? Who do you think should win? Terraria Guy Steve Who Would You be Rooting For? Steve Terraria Guy Interlude Terraria Guy Steve Pre-Fight Fight Post-Fight Analsys ---- |-| Omega7321= W.I.P. Assistance with weapon/item information is greatly appreciated :) '''Minecraft vs Terraria is a what-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE between the two iconic Indie Sandbox games being Minecraft and Terraria. This Is a fight between the in-game weapons/armor/game mechanics rather than a debate of which game is better, as that is something that is up to the player to decide. EVERYTHING will be taken into account; meaning there will be NO MODS or non-official content in this DEATH BATTLE. Description Minecraft and Terraria. Two games which on paper seem to be the same; Explore and collect resources during the day and fight monsters at night as you gradually improve your character with progressively better items/armor with large and open worlds that serve as canvases to express your imagination which allow you to build magnificent structures (or crude representations of genitalia thinking that it's comedy gold because your like 12 idk it's your choice), but in reality these games are polar opposites because of the differences in their game design. Who do you THINK will win? (Pre-Analysis) Minecraft Terraria Who do you WANT to win? Minecraft Terraria Interlude DEATH BATTLE Intro animation W: As of recent years in the world of video games, the Sandbox adventure genre has taken the world by storm; being loved by gamers young and old alike! B: But few other games in this genre have managed to stack up to these two. W: Minecraft; a game where the only limit is your imagination B: And Terraria; a game where the... only limit is your... imagination... But you kill giant monsters with insane weapons! W: To clear up any confusion the characters in this Death Battle are representations of the game's items and mechanics as a total and are not just limited to the characters depicted in this battle. And before any flame wars break out, remember that this fight is not about which game is better, as that is up to the player to decide. B: And previously when we had researched characters with RPG elements we had limited them to gear that is most iconic to them, but not this time, as everything will be taken into account! Who needs sleep when you have research? W: And both characters will appear as they do in the current versions of their games at the time of this Battle. However, certain items and features from Minecraft 1.9's pre-releases as well as Terraria having both Prehardmode and Hardmode items/armor taken into account. Be wary that anything shown in the Death Battle is subject to change as both games are constantly being updated and tweaked, as a result some future changes may even affect the final outcome. However, the page will not be changed to accomodate these changes, if something major changes for any of these games then a sequel may be warranted if demand is high enough such as Goku vs Superman but in that case we just hyped up something just to tell you the same exact thing we stated three years before then. B: *Evil Laugh* We killed Goku twice! We would be more than happy to do it again! ...Too soon? W: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick! (And i'm the writer who is making a terrible use of my free time). And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! TRANSITION Minecraft Music: An endless world limited only by your imagination, this was a concept that would later become a worldwide phenomenon known as Minecraft! Research first, Dialogue later :) Weapons: Tools: Flint and Steel- ignites fire in a 1*1 meter radius; Ignites TNT immediately Diamond Sword- Insane power and Knockback when enchanted but lacks range Bow and Arrow- Deceivingly powerful; practically a sniper rifle TNT- Aww... They're gonna have to glue you back together... IN HELL! Accessories: Elytra- Allows long distance gliding Armor: Iron Armor- Diamond Armor- Strength: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrImdlJIMNI "Heaviest Item in Minecraft" by Sancarn 9.6936 * 10^558 + 5.9672 * 10^553 Kg +Armor/Accessories (without signs of slowing). Presumably infinite. Speed: Durability: Feats: Abilities: Weaknesses: Weapons break after excessive usage or damage No true flight Can get cornered Needs to eat Terraria Music: Overworld Day - Terraria W: DIG! FIGHT! BUILD! That is the slogan of a game of endless possibilities known as Terraria! Research first, Dialogue later :) Boomstick: OHHHHH SWEET JESUS! So many weapons! Just thinking about it gives old Boomstick Jr. a temporary growth spurt ;^) Pre-Hardmode: Weapons: Night's Edge- Phoenix Blaster- Water Bolt- Multi-hit slow projectile that bounces off of surfaces Demon Scythe- Tools: Accessories: Obsidian Shield- Immunity to fire and knockback (but not lava) Frostspark Boots- Shield of Cthulhu- Worm Scarf- 17% damage reduction Brain of Confusion- chance to confuse attacker Armor: Hardmode: Weapons: Terra Blade- Very fast and powerful Autoswing melee with long range projectiles Vampire Knives- Rapidly throws lifestealing daggers Flairon-(Not the Fire type Eeveelution) Flail that spews homing bubbles Razorblade Typhoon- Summons homing watery razorblades Stardust Dragon Staff- SUMMONS A FUCKING DRAGON TO FIGHT FOR YOU! Solar Eruption- Multi-hit Sword/Flail that travels through blocks Starfury- autoswing melee that summons a storm of stars from the sky Meowmere- Meme.jpeg Terrarian- Yo-yo that shoots homing green projectiles (Simmilar to Flairon) Last Prism- Fires a massive life form disintegration beam Tools: Anti-Gravity Hook- Ignores all influence of gravity; full control of movement Lunar Hook- Claims that it's able to yank the moon out of orbit and pull it down Martian Car Key- Infinite flight courtesy of THE BEAM! Accessories: Ankh Shield- Immunity to all status and knockback (upgrade of the Obsidian Shield) Armor: Strength: 999 Gold Ore * 50 Backpack slots = 49950 gold ore 4 gold ore = 2^3 ft gold bar 49950 / 4 = 12487.5 ft^3 =6,818,242.88 Kg + Armor/Accessories/Money (without signs of slowing). Presumably Infinite. Speed: Ground- 34(?) mph Durability: Feats: Abilities: Weaknesses: Can't swim Pre-Fight Who do you think will win? (Post-Analysis) Setting: Terraria World The Terrarian who is wearing Crimtane Armor as well as various Pre-hardmode essentials is strolling along the ocean biome until THUD Looking confused as he hits an invisible wall. Getting pretty bored of his current world; curiosity gets the best of him and attempts to plot a way to break the wall and access lands beyond his enclosed box, then an idea strikes him and proceeds to run away from the border. One jump cut and a montage of him trying to break this "wall" later and after all else fails he resorts to lining the wall with explosives, one flick of a lever later and... BOOM After checking on the aftermath the Terrarian finds as he had expected; nothing. But after a second glance notices a small dimensional rift just big enough for him to fit through. He does the only thing anyone would do and stick his head through to catch a glimpse. He catches Steve walking out of his house in A full set of Iron Armor and an unenchanted Diamond Sword. Both freeze in place and have an awkward staredown for about 5 seconds. Setting: Minecraft World Song: Terraria - Boss 1 The Terrarian snaps back into it and flies out of the portal in to the Minecraft world and using his Frostspark boots flies a fair distance away from Steve still facing him and pulls out his Phoenix blaster as he lands. in split screen you see Steve pulling out his Bow and Arrow resulting in an iconic DEATH BATTLE standoff! (Dialogue is spoken in a server chat log in the fonts of their native games) Terrarian: Ha! Let's see what you drop! Steve: As if I would just hand it over? Good luck with that, pal! *Rift closes* FIGHT! W.I.P. >Prehardmode vs Iron Steve fires a fully charged arrow which the Terrarian avoids this by jumping over the projectile then he flies towards steve with his Frostspark boots while firing several shots from his Phoenix blaster then pulls out his Night's Edge when descending. In response, Steve pulls out his Iron Sword; blocks the bullets and then has a sword clash with the Terrarian. The Terrarian backflips and sprints towards Steve as soon as he lands resulting in yet another clash, this time however the Terrarian outclasses steve and gets in a quick volley of slashes clearly damaging his Iron armor and knocking him down with an "OOF". Steve gets back up and Swings his sword once more leading to a clash that sends both swords flying from their hands. As soon as the Terrarian turns his head back to steve in shock... BAM! He finds Steve's fist firmly planted in his face followed by several more punches that clearly do a good amount of damage to him. Steve then jumps to end his combo with a critical punch. The Terrarian then step dodges the hit then down throws him (Smash Bros. style!) and follows up with a flurry of kicks in the air, knocking Steve back a fair bit. The terrarian switches from his Crimtane armor to his Jungle Armor and pulls out his water bolt as Steve is recovering from the blows. W.I.P >Prehardmode vs Enchanted Diamond Prehardmode weapons barely faze Steve in Enchanted Diamond armor Near death, the Terrarian Magic Mirrors home and drops it barely escaping a TNT trap. Steve takes it and follows him to Terraria realm. a small gag where the fourth wall is broken showing the Terraria player exiting to the menu and switching to an endgame character and joining the same world where the fight resumes after Steve blows up his house and kills his NPCs. >Hardmode vs Enchanted Diamond + Notch Apple/Potions -The Terrarian returns in a full set of Solar Flare armor -Steve is frozen in shock and awe only to find himself being penetrated by a Solar Eruption several times and is then flung into the air as the Sword/Flail retracts Terrarian: My trophies... Do you have any idea how long it took me to get those?! D:< Steve: Oh, like this worthless piece of trash? :^) *holds up broken Moon Lord trophy and tosses it* -The Terraria then switches to his nebula armor and fires a volley of Nebula Blazes ending with a powerful blue shot -Steve who is visibly scuffed up gets up and chucks a few Healing II splash potions at the ground healing himself back to full, however his Diamond armor is clearly on the verge of breaking -The Terrarian; who at this point finding Steve more of an annoyance than a challenge summons a Stardust dragon to finish him off -Steve then runs forward destroying all of the segments of the summon in a single swing and then fires a fully charged Power V Bow shot straight towards the Terrarian -Thinking the fight was long over the Terrarian turns around to see the high speed projectile but before he could react- BOOM! HEADSHOT! -The Terrarian was left with exactly 1 hp left Terrarian: ...! It't just a Wooden Bow, how could it have so much power?! -In response the Terrarian drinks a Super Heal Potion healing 200/500 and switches to Spectre Hood in an attempt to get a quick heal firing a wave of Razorblade Typhoons -The initial few typhoons hit; healing him a fair bit but then Steve catches on and hits the projectiles back at him with his sword leaving the tome as nothing more than a pile of shredded paper in his hand -Both parties load up on their potions and charge at each other with the Terrarian pulling out his Terra Blade and Steve with his Ench. Diamond Sword >Hardmode vs Creative Mode Game Mechanics Stevew Post-Fight Analysis Steve Strengths/Weaknesses Terrarian Strengths/Weaknesses Comparison/Explanation Vote for Boomstick's victory pun! At the end of the day, "???" just couldn't SQUARE up to "???"! I guess that you can say that "???" won this match fair and SQUARE! Custom - leave in comments W: The winner is "???"! were you surprised? Did you agree with the outcome? If not, state why in the comments! B: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ... Generic Marvel vs DC fight. Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Minecraft vs Terraria themed Death Battles Category:Omega7321